Conveyors are used in a variety of applications to move an assortment of products. Conveyor arrangements can include a sensor, which is typically either arranged directly above or directly below the conveyor. The sensor typically points directly downward or upward at the conveying surface to detect the position of the product on the conveyor. Products come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and some products do not have a straight leading edge. For example, some types of product have a round leading edge or an angled leading edge. In arrangements with downward and upward facing sensors, it is difficult to determine if a detected leading edge of a round product is the true leading edge of the product, or if the sensor detects a portion of the product which is not the true leading edge of the product. Inaccurate detection of the leading edge of round products can lead to improper handling of the products, disruption of the conveyor arrangement timing, and an overall decrease in efficiency for the conveyor arrangement.